


(Podfic) The Life and Times of Hatake Kakashi, the long-suffering jōnin-sensei

by theidiotwithnoname



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 minutes, Cheeky little brats, Could be taken as gen too, Gen, Implied Saku/Sasu/Naru but nothing explicit, Implied Time Travel, Multi, Podfic, Sass, Team 7 Feels, Team 7 dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidiotwithnoname/pseuds/theidiotwithnoname
Summary: Kakashi is being trolled. He doesn’t know how that can be, but he knows with utmost certainty that he’s being trolled somehow.ORKakashi gets saddled with the cheekiest little brats ever and wonders if it's too late to become a missing nin.





	(Podfic) The Life and Times of Hatake Kakashi, the long-suffering jōnin-sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The life and times of Hatake Kakashi, the long-suffering jōnin-sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517748) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 



> This took me a bit longer to make than I originally intended because RL is a bitch.  
> Anyways! I hope you'll enjoy this. Leave a comment for me if you liked the podfic and/or a comment for the author :)

The link to my archive: [here](https://archive.org/details/@theidiotwithnoname)

With Music:

Without Music:


End file.
